A well-known use of phosphors is in the production of X-ray images. In a conventional radiographic system an X-ray radiograph is obtained by X-rays transmitted image-wise through an object and converted into light of corresponding intensity in a so-called intensifying screen (X-ray conversion screen) wherein phosphor particles absorb the transmitted X-rays and convert them into visible light and/or ultraviolet radiation to which a photographic film is more sensitive than to the direct impact of X-rays.
According to another method of recording and reproducing an X-ray pattern disclosed e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,527 a special type of phosphor is used, known as a photostimulable phosphor, which being incorporated in a panel or screen, is exposed to incident pattern-wise modulated X-ray beam and, as a result thereof, temporarily stores energy contained in the X-ray radiation pattern. At some interval after the exposure, a beam of visible or infra-red light scans the panel or screen to stimulate the release of stored energy as light that is detected and converted to sequential electrical signals which can be processed to produce a visible image. For this purpose, the phosphor should store as much as possible of the incident X-ray energy and emit as little as possible of the stored energy until stimulated by the scanning beam. This is called “digital radiography” or “Computed Radiography” (CR).
In both kinds of radiography the amount of exposure given for an examination is often tuned by a “phototimer”. A “phototimer” comprises a radiometer for measuring the radiation dose passing through the object (patient) and the radiographic imaging system and a connection to the source of penetrating radiation for switching the penetrating radiation source off as soon as a pre-set dose is reached. In systems using such a phototimer it is important that a well measurable dose reaches the radiometer in the phototimer, since when the dose reaching the phototimer is too low, the reproducibility of the off-switching of the source of penetrating radiation is not what it should be from the point of view of image quality. Thus, the imaging system should itself only absorb penetrating radiation up to such an extent as is necessary for good speed and image quality so that—with a patient dose as low as possible and only dictated by the examination at hand—the radiometer is reached by a sufficiently high exposure dose for reproducible off-switching of the source of penetrating radiation.
In a practical setting the amount of radiation that reaches the “phototimer” is determined by the absorption of penetrating radiation by the object, the tube side of the cassette containing the storage phosphor panel or screen and the back side of the cassette. The absorption of the storage phosphor panel or screen is determined by the phosphor that is used, the amount of phosphor and the support. Higher absorption in the phosphor layer is advantageous for speed and image quality of the radiographic imaging system so there is a need to increase the thickness (the absorption) of the phosphor layer, this can only be done when the total absorption of phosphor layer and support remains almost constant. Thus increasing the thickness of the phosphor layer must be compensated by lowering the absorption of penetrating radiation in the support. Especially in radiographic techniques where penetrating radiation of low energy is used (e.g. mammography, certain non-destructive testing applications, etc.) the contribution of the support to the absorption of the phosphor screen or panel or screen can not be neglected.
The lowering of the absorption of penetrating radiation by the support can be done by lowering the thickness of the support, by using a support with low absorption, etc. On the other hand the support of the storage phosphor panel or screen should have high mechanical strength, low brittleness and, in case of vacuum deposition of the phosphor on it, be able to withstand the temperatures encountered during vapor deposition. Thus the need for a support giving a good compromise between often contradictory properties, as those cited above, remains present.